Clayton
Clayton (クレイトン, Kureiton) is a student at Weston College. He is part of the Blue House, classified by his academic excellence. He was previously the Prefect's Fag of Lawrence Bluewer,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 15 and is the current Prefect of the Blue House. Appearance Clayton is a lean male with short, black hair, and glasses that are perched on the bridge of his nose. His typical attire consists of a suit and a tie, as part of his school uniform. Personality Clayton is relatively condescending and enjoys ordering first-year students around, as shown when he commands the first years to set up a line and whoever is last is to do as he says.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 16 Furthermore, he is slightly devious and takes matters such as tradition to the extreme, particularly when he conducts the welcome party for Ciel Phantomhive, despite the latter's discomfort.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 18 Clayton is identified as the Prefect's Fag of the Blue House. Thus he is dutiful, since the requirement of being a Fag is to perform various tasks given to him by the Prefect he serves. He aids in distributing and delivering the tasks assigned by other upper years to the lower years, and is intolerable toward lower years who slack off on their assigned duties.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 20 However, if the lower years do a marvelous job at completing their tasks, Clayton would grant praises, regardless of the fact that it is rare for him to praise others.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 29 Plot Public School Arc Clayton is first shown, barging into a classroom and directing the first-year students to line up. The last person in the line has to do as he says, which in this case is Ciel Phantomhive. Clayton instructs him to polish all of the prefects' shoes and then report to the Sapphire Owl dorm where they will host Ciel's welcome party.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 16-17 Once Ciel enters the dorm, Clayton and his group are already there. They conduct the welcome party, which consists of Ciel being thrown up in the air and caught with a blanket. Clayton informs him that this is their traditional welcome party and that he expects Ciel to work even harder at his studies now that he is officially a member of the Sapphire Owl dorm. However, before he can initiate another toss, the dorm supervisor steps in and stops them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 17-20 The next day after breakfast, Clayton informs Ciel of his assigned task for Fag Time, which is to clean the dining hall. He departs afterwards, warning Ciel not to slack off. Consequently, Clayton vigorously approaches Ciel and tells him that he usually does not give praises, but for this case, he will make an exception. He shows Ciel, and later Mr. Michaelis,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 31 the immaculate dining room that Ciel has allegedly cleaned, and commends Ciel for his earnest work in making the dining room looking completely new.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 29-30 Ciel then assures Clayton that he is exceptional at doing housework, so Clayton can rely on him again for anything.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 32 Afterwards, Clayton is seen at the Swan Gazebo along with the other prefects and their respective Fags.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 They discuss Ciel, and Clayton admits to his skill in the culinary arts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 13 Gregory Violet informs them that Ciel has trespassed into his Purple House, Clayton doubts this at first, saying that Ciel is too busy to have time to go out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 14 They unanimously decide to invite Ciel to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 p.m., and Maurice Cole sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Clayton expresses his anger at him and reprimands him harshly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 31-32 After the Maurice Cole incident, he makes Ciel Phantomhive his fag and is seen at the eve of the Cricket Tournament. After the tournament, he is present at the Midnight Tea Party, due to him being the Prefect's Fag. He is shocked when the identity of the headmaster is revealed, as well as the fact that Derrick Arden is a Bizarre Doll.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapters 81-82 He is seen being shocked at the Prefects' revelations of Derrick's death.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, page 34 Blue Cult Arc At Weston College, Clayton is approached by Sebastian Michaelis, who explains the circumstances regarding Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, Gregory Violet, and Herman Greenhill, and Sphere Music Hall. He, then, recruits Clayton as a member of the upcoming Funtom Music Hall group, "Phantom Five," alongside Edward Midford, Cheslock, Soma Asman Kadar, and Joanne Harcourt. Clayton agrees to help, stating that he does not want to see the former prefects "sink even lower."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, page 12 Afterward, the five recruited assemble at Ciel's office in the London townhouse. When Cheslock questions their choice of Clayton, Sebastian modifies Clayton's appearance by combing his hair and removing his glasses; they are all impressed with the result. After Clayton confesses that he cannot see anything without his glasses, Ciel calls for their attention, stating that they must undergo special training. On Ciel's command, Sebastian passes out a folder involving "character setup" to each individual of the Phantom Five. Ciel asserts that the group's appeal will increase if each member has his own distinct, unique characteristics: Clayton, in particular, must be "a cool-headed intellectual." Clayton, vision impaired, struggles to read the contents.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 13-16 When Ciel affirms that "novelty and individuality" will allow them to transcend the Starlight Four, Clayton asks if what they will be doing is enough. Ciel angrily says that he does not want to hear their complaints before they have even begun, adding that enhancing their marketability is critical to whether they win or lose. Sebastian, in a menacing fashion, maintains that he will train them thoroughly, to the Phantom Five's discomfort. They, then, refine their speech, mannerisms, singing, dancing, and skills through rigorous lessons under Sebastian's guidance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 13-21 Following the eventful two weeks, Clayton and the others join Edgar, Herman, Lawrence, and Gregory, the Starlight Four, on stage at Sphere Music Hall, disguised as the supporting choir. After singing a hymn, the S4 remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." Instead of stepping off the stage, Clayton and the others call the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." They, then, remove their robes, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, and identify themselves as the "Phantom Five." The Phantom Five, then, direct the audience to the newly erected Funtom Music Hall across the street.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-25 Afterward, the Phantom Five gather at Ciel's office, where Ciel commends them for their performance. As per Clayton's request, Sebastian returns his glasses to him, while reminding him to remove them before going on stage in the future. Clayton combs his hair, saying that his hair being untidy bothers him. Cheslock comments that Clayton's transformation is the most extreme out of all of them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 4-5 Ciel tells the Phantom Five that they must perform well. The Phantom Five stack their hands on top of one another, and cheer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 6-7 Later, Clayton and the other members of the Phantom Five start their show by dropping down from the ceiling on wires. They, then, remove their cloaks and perform their song, "Phantom Knight." Subsequently, the Phantom Five encourage the audience to mimic them, and swing their towels; the audience complies. Afterward, the Phantom Five leap off the stage and walk down the aisles. The lights suddenly shut off, and Edward declares that the light of the stars or radiance is needless when they have them to brighten their days; the colored sticks the audience has begin to glow. Next, the Phantom Five perform "Broken Star." After the show concludes, each member of the Phantom Five stands at their respective gate to personally see the audience off on their way home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 11-32 Clayton and the other members of the Phantom Five continue with their respective shows, and succeed in drawing about twenty percent of Sphere Music Hall's attendees to Funtom Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 9-10 During a Phantom Five performance, Edward is dragged off the stage by his mother. Since then, Ciel has put the Phantom Five on a hiatus.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, page 4 Trivia * Yana Toboso and her assistants call Clayton "Pomade" because he looks like he uses it.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji, VIII References Navigation es:Clayton pt-br:Clayton it:Clayton Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc